Star Gazing
by kawaii chibi onna
Summary: Just a simple idea of why Meryl was late that morning Vash was dragged by a truck on his back! ^.^9 Enjoy Minna-san


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. Shimatta!  
  
  
Authors Note: Just what happened in episode 25 when Vash and Meryl were gazing up into the stars. This is in Meryl's point of view along with the narrators pov.  
  
Chapter 1  
.::: Star Gazing :::.  
  
  
  
  
  
Man am I ever bored. Nothing much is happening around here anymore. This town is so peaceful and quiet, which I SHOULD be thankful for, but a part of me wants some excitement around here. Milly loves it here. She TRIED to give me an explination why she likes this town. I still feel a little guilty. Guilty because Vash is in bad shape, Mr. Wolfwood is dead, and Milly is trying her best to remain calm. When will this hell end? Milly is being strong as she can. I still can here her at night weeping softly every once in a while. Her love died, bravly might I add. He was a nice man. I can see why Milly liked him so much.   
  
  
I'm thankful these people have let us stay here and care for Vash. If they knew who he REALLY was, trouble would start all over again. I can't believe Vash is recovering so fast. Well he ISN'T normal. Most people that would have gone through what Vash had gone through would have been dead or worse. If thats even possible. But Vash, he isn't human, he's plant. I apperciate how he told me all about himself and his situation. That saved me a lot of wondering.   
  
  
I can't believe what he has gone through. His mother figure killed, his own brother hurt him in more ways than one. And because of his kindness and his brothers hatred for human beings, the city of July became a shambles. That's why he has $$60,000,000,000 on his head. If only what occured 23 years ago never occured. Rem... his mother sort of, must've really meant a lot to him. When he was halucinating on the cliff the other day, he called me Rem. Does he see me as a guardian or savior? Who knows. This feeling I have for Vash will never leave. I'm afraid he'll reject me or if he does accept my feelings we just won't work together. He'll go on living while I die of old age. I almost wish I weren't human....I wonder where he is?  
  
  
Meryl go up and looked around the house. No sign of Vash anywhere. She went near Milly's door and tapped on it.  
  
  
"Milly are you in there?"  
  
  
"Um..Yeah!"  
  
  
I walked in and saw Milly in a chair staring at the gun. Mr. Wolfwood's gun.  
  
  
"Milly...what are you doing?"  
  
  
"I - I'm just thinking."  
  
  
"Thinking of what?"  
  
  
"I couldn't tell you. Maybe some other time."  
  
  
"Oh...have you seen Vash?"  
  
  
"Gee, no. I haven't seen him for a while now. I got home before you did. I haven't seen him."  
  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
I closed Milly's door and leaned my head against it.  
  
  
i* It still hurts doesn't it Milly? */i  
  
  
I shook my guilt off my body and re-composed myself.  
  
  
* If I were Vash, where would I go?....I got it! *  
  
  
I ran down the stairs and ran out of the door. While walking through the village I recieved some evil glares. What's up with them? Anyways, Milly said that she hadn't seen Vash since she got home. Ever since we arrived in this town, we have gotten jobs to earn money and pay for food. Milly's lucky. She gets to do something that's fun. I on the other hand am a waitress at a bar. If my ass get's squeezed one more time, someone will have hell to pay!  
  
  
I hold up my balled fist (that has a 'X' on it) and promise myself just that. This town IS nice. It would be a shame to leave it and move to the next town. But as a Bernadelli Insurance Investigator, where ever Vash goes, me and Milly go. We have kept a eye on him for more than 24 hours. If only everyone knew what Vash was really all about. How he was for 'Love and Peace' instead of destruction, chaos, and war. Damn people and there rumors all to hell!  
  
  
There it is. That same cliff Vash fainted on a couple of days ago. I wish he hadn't done that. He IS heavy you know. Even Milly had to admit that maybe Vash had TO many doughnuts! I don't want to disturb him, if he is here. I quietly climb up the cliff, praying that he is here.  
  
  
There! I finally made up here. Wait... do I hear singing.  
  
  
  
i"So.....on the first evening a pebble  
dropped somewhere out of nowhere  
upon the dreaming world"/i  
  
  
  
I never knew he had such a wonderful voice. Why would Vash be singing that song? I really need to talk to him. But I have to make a move sooner or later! OK!!!  
  
  
  
i"So.....on the Second Celestial Evening  
All the children of the pebble  
join hands and compose a waltz"/i  
  
  
  
Man where did that come from? I haven't sang that song since I was a kid. Oh well. Any chance to communicate with Vash!  
  
  
~(Inner Voice) Why don't you sit next to him dummy?~  
  
  
I listen to my inner voice, swallow the lump in my throat and make my next move. I walked over to him and sat beside him on the cliff. He must really have been in deep thought. He's acting like a normal person. Most of the time he acts like a goofy, doughnut inhaling, love peace making, free loading, walking disaster. But this?...this is strange behavior. Maybe I'll find out why he's acting so weird.  
  
  
"That's a nice song."  
  
  
Vash gave a simple hmph.  
  
  
What??? Is that all I could say? 'That's a nice song'? I have to come up with better ways to converse with people!  
  
  
"You can..."  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
Is he actually listening?  
  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like."  
  
  
Well atleast I don't sound completly clueless.  
  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
  
Wha??? I gasped. He replyed. Now what the hell do I do?  
  
  
~(Inner Voice) Reply back stupid!~  
  
  
"Might not be such a bad idea."  
  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
  
Is that all I can do? There's gotta be more I can do!  
  
  
"Why do you sing that song?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Maybe it was a bad idea to ask.  
  
  
"Oh....It was a song Rem used to sing to me."  
  
  
"You must have really cared for her"  
  
  
"More than you could ever imagine."  
  
  
What can I say? Oh To bad your brother killed her? No way!  
  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"What are going to do about Knives?"  
  
  
"I don't know. Either I can stick to what I'm all about, Love and Peace, or I can go against my beliefs and end this fighting once and for all."  
  
  
"You would kill your own brother?"  
  
  
"Yes If I have to. I can't stand the thought of another innocent person dying because it brings joy to my brothers cold heart that I'm in pain."  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
"What do YOU think I should do?"  
  
  
Woah! He actually cares for my opinion?  
  
  
"I - I think you shouldn't kill him. Only defeat him and try to convince him that humans aren't as bad as he thinks."  
  
  
"Maybe"  
  
  
So far so good. I hope I don't screw this up.....man am I getting cold. (I hug my body for warmth.)  
  
  
"Here"  
  
  
He gave me his night shirt?  
  
  
"But you need it more than I do? And besides it's so thin."  
  
  
"Every little bit counts"  
  
  
Does he know what he's getting into? I don't know how any girl could deny such a body. It may have scars and indentations of war, but it's still a wonderful body. His heat and scent are overwhelming me. I'm still a little cold, but Vash's actions take my mind off it. He notices that I'm still cold.  
  
  
"Does this help?"  
  
  
He pulled me to his body. Could my dreams be coming true? Could my wildest fantasies start unraveling now? He feels so warm.  
  
  
"Thankyou"  
  
  
There's a ungodly silence. It disturbs me and chills me to the bone, even if I am in Vash's arms. I want to say somthing. Anything.  
  
  
"I...."  
  
  
He looks at me waiting for me to finish. What can I say? I never really stared into his eyes before? They look beautiful. What's he doing? He's cupping my chin in his hand. Mmmm. I like this feeling. He leans in a kisses me. FINALLY!!!! I want to jump up and down. Scream to the angels. And go crazy. But I can't. I don't want this happiness to end. I moan softly against his lips. Oooh! I can't wait for the finale!  
  
  
Meryl wrapped her arms around Vash's neck and leaned into the dusty soil bringing Vash with her. With Vash now on top of her, Meryl awaited the soon to be finale.  
  
  
It'll be really soon!  
  
  
I run my hands up and down his back, wanting to feel the rest of his body. Then the worst thing to happen happened.  
  
  
"I - I gotta go!"  
  
  
Vash just got up and left me on the dusty cliff? What the hell? Where'd the finale go? What about me? What's wrong with him?  
  
  
"Vash!"  
  
  
I tried to call him back but he was already in town. What's up with him? Uggh! Let's find out! I ease myself off the ground and look to the stars. Hoping to find a answer to why Vash left me.  
  
  
On my way back to town, a lot of women were looking a little flustered. Obviously they saw Vash half naked. Who could blame them? Either to them it was hideous or it was a work of art. I'll never know. Then there was a group of pissed off men. Obviously they were the husbands of the woman in the first group. Jealousy IS a disease. It's hard to get rid of it. There's the house!  
  
  
I rush into the house and saw Milly in front of the table in the kitchen. Her face was motionless. I'll find out what's wrong with her later. For now, on to more important matters! I went to his room and opened it without even asking to come in. There he was under the covers, looking like he was asleep. But I know better.  
  
  
"Come on Mr. Hot pants. Get up!"  
  
  
i* Yawn */i "What for?"  
  
  
"Don't play that sleepy routine with me! I'm not as dumb as you think I am."  
  
  
"How dumb do iyou/i think iI/i think you are?"  
  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
"Ugh! Why did you leave?"  
  
  
He didn't even respond  
  
  
"You've gotta tell me, right here and now!"  
  
  
"I...."  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
I was growing impacient. What went wrong?  
  
  
"Vash?"  
  
  
"I..."  
  
  
Vash had a guitly expression on his face and he was playing with his fingers like the juvenile he was.  
  
  
"I...never did it."  
  
  
bACH???/b  
  
  
I fell anime style, then shortly recovered.  
  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've /inever....never..... /ibut your over a bcentury old/b?"  
  
  
"I bKNOW/b that!"  
  
  
i"Uuuggghhhh!"/i  
  
  
"Stop rubbing it in!"  
  
  
I sat on the side of his bed and looked at him as if he were the stars. Hoping I would find the answers to my many problems.  
  
  
"Ok.... this is hard to believe. You're just shy! That's all!"  
  
  
"I'd apperciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this."  
  
  
"....Fine."  
  
  
I stared at the floor. Why did this have to happen?  
  
  
"Why are you shy? You're always being a pervert."  
  
  
"I have never....Tell me of a time I was a pervert."  
  
  
"OK! When we were staying at the Ceazar home, you tried to spy on Mary Anne in the shower. Then there's the time when we were hostages in that bar, you tried to look up Miss Stephanies Dress. And then...."  
  
  
"OK OK OK! You made your point."  
  
  
"And further more!....mmm?"  
  
  
Did he just kiss me to shut me up. If that's the case then KEEP GOING! Is this the finale I've been waiting for?  
  
  
  
  
Just a sample. There's more where that came from. Chapter real soon! Ja ne' Please review!!! 


End file.
